


Some Relief

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by an anon on Tumblr: Lupa x Cullen From the back ;]</p>
<p>Takes place during a scene break in Chapter 37: Chaos Be Undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Relief

“You’d better stay with me tonight, then. At least I can give you some more relief before I have to leave you again.”

Cullen smirked at her, and she could feel her pulse picking up when the scar on his lip tugged invitingly. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

He stalked towards her, slowly, very much like the lion that had come to be his image. Lupa stepped backwards until her legs hit her mattress, and then she let herself fall to sitting.

Cullen pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor just before he reached her. When he did, he grabbed her hands and hauled her back up to her feet. He was rough, suddenly: one hand fisted hard in her hair, tipping her head back so her could kiss her, while the other grabbed at her rear, making her stand even taller on her toes and curl her spine. His lips opened wide against hers, and she pressed her tongue against his a few times before they broke apart.

Cullen let her go to grab at the bottom hem of her shirt, and he pulled it over her head for her. Next came her breast band, and that got tossed across the room. Lupa stood on her toes for another kiss, pressing herself close to him, and he obliged. The feeling of his skin against hers, and the less-than-gentle way he was handling her at the moment, made her sure there would be a wet stain on her smalls by the time he got her out of them.

Speaking of which, it didn’t take him long – he was a man on a mission, today, and he wouldn’t be swayed. When she was fully undressed, he pushed her shoulder just enough that she would fall back onto the bed again, and then he pulled his own pants and smalls off.

Lupa wasn’t expecting foreplay, with how determined he was, and so she was surprised when he loomed over her, pushing her knees open and sliding two of his fingers into her wet heat.

“Hands to yourself,” he warned her when she tried to reach for him, and she did as he said, sitting up and watching his hand move the best she could around fighting with keeping her eyes open.

He worked her to the edge, and when her inner thigh muscles started to shake, he stopped, taking his hand back and sucking his fingers clean. He stepped in closer, and Lupa pushed herself further up the mattress so that he had space to join her.

“Roll over,” he told her. “On all fours.”

Lupa tried to keep her expression at least neutral as she complied. This was far from her favourite position (she had a  _pet wolf_  and was the student of the  _Dread Wolf_  and any sex position that had a name relating to canines just made her squirm), but she trusted him not to make her uncomfortable.

An arm slid around her front, grabbing at one of her breasts; the touch was tender again, and she gasped as Cullen slowly pushed into her, closing her eyes and basking in the feeling of being so full. She fell onto her elbows, and then Cullen pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

“Lay down,” he told her, his voice soft again, too, and she put her hands flat, resting her head on them. He slowly lowered her hips onto the mattress, too, and then he maneuvered her so her legs were pressed tight together, his knees on either side of her thighs.

Now,  _this_  was a position she could get used to. He slid in and out, still somehow able to stroke deep enough in her to reignite the flames in her core. She pushed her hands out in front of her and pressed her forehead into the mattress as he slowly worked her back up to her peak, his hands grabbing at the dip in her waist, his lips occasionally placing kisses up and down her spine.

And this fullness, this closeness, the sound of his murmured words of affection and the moans that escaped her… it built up an emotional wellspring in her, so strong she almost started crying. She was saved by an increase in pace that hit her  _just right_  and sent her train of thought reeling.

She loved the explosive orgasms she could get when he worked her with his mouth, but she would never tire of the deep orgasms that came from a proper coupling. Her back arched almost lazily as the pleasure washed through her, shudders running up and down her spine as her legs clamped tighter together, and she was rewarded only seconds into her orgasm by Cullen’s, the feeling of his hot seed in her prolonging her pleasure.

They collapsed, gasping, and Cullen’s weight fell across Lupa’s back. He pressed a kiss behind her ear lobe, and she hummed her approval.

“Just for future,” she told him, “I’m not so much a fan of doggy-style. But you can do  _that_  as often as you like.”

Cullen laughed and placed another kiss under her ear. “You enjoyed that, then?”

“Very much so.”

“Good,” he almost purred at her. “I’ll be sure to remember.”


End file.
